DO SOMETHING UNEXPECTED!
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: ..Discontinued.. Voldemort and The DeathEaters all meet an tempermental fanfic writer whos friends with Harry.They all had a chance to make her mad. Now she's coming to Hogwarts. Will she drive eveyone over the edge? ..Self Insert..
1. Quick To Anger

Chapter one:  
  
It was a day like any over day at Hogwarts as normal as a school of witchcraft and wizardry could get. Professor.Trelawney kept predicting Harry's death that a purple elephant will kill him or at least cause him bodily harm and professor. Snape took five points from each Gryffindor for simply breathing much to Slytherin's glee. The rest of the day past by slowly all Harry wanted was some peace and quiet after a day of non stop death threats and glares from teachers and students alike. After escaping Hermione who was still on that house elf liberation and still trying to get Harry to join Harry decided to take a walk ALONE!. Harry took a walk in the filed just out side of the castle the sun still pretty high in the sky but for some reason Harry did not look happy suddenly he tripped over this fanfiction writer ME!!!!!!!  
  
Ksha: "Hey!!!!!!!! WATCH IT I'M TRYING TO WRITE THE FANFICTION YOU'RE IN RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry: "I DON'T CARE YOUR FANFICTION SUCKS AND IT BORING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry: "I SAID YOUR FANFICTION SUCKS!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha: "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry: "OH YEAH!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha: "THAT DOS IT!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha2222 picks up her laptop and types in…Suddenly a giant purple elephant falls from the sky and flattens Harry.  
  
Harry: "owche!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha: "Say your sorry and I might take the elephant off"  
  
Harry: "OK! OK! IM SORRY NOW GET IT OFF ME!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha: "Now say my fanfictions are great and Im the Queen of fanfiction"  
  
Harry: "YOUR FANFICTIONS ARE GREAT AND YOU'RE THE QUEEN OF FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!! NOW GET IT OFF!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha: "All right! All right! Ill take it off now"  
  
Ksha2222 picks up her laptop again and types in that the elephant disappears with out a trace and it dos.  
  
Harry: "Thank you I'm sorry for what I did earlier I was just a little upset after my day"  
  
Ksha: "That's ok I'm sorry to for blowing up like that"  
  
Harry: "Friends?"  
  
Harry holds out his hand to shake on it.  
  
Ksha: "Friends"  
  
I shake Harry's hand just then Draco walks up with his usual sneer on his face.  
  
Draco: "Well! Well! If it isn't the famous Harry Potter making friends with a mudblood"  
  
Harry: "Piss-off Draco!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha2222 starts to glow red and picks up her laptop as her red battle aura sparks.  
  
Ksha: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry: "Uh Oh!"  
  
Harry leans over to Draco and whispers in his ear.  
  
Harry: "You really don't want to make her mad I'm warning you"  
  
Draco: "I'm not scared of her what's she going to do? I CALLED YOU A MUDBLOOD WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!!!!!!! YOU DRITY MUDBLOOD!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha: "THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!YOUR TOAST!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha2222 starts typing and Harry backs away from Draco as a huge bolt of lightning strikes Draco and knocks him out.  
  
Ksha: "JACKASS!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry: "WHOA!!!!!!! Nice job"  
  
Ksha: "Thank you"  
  
Ksha: "Harry it's getting late and you have to take Draco to the infirmary"  
  
Harry: "Oh!!! Ok will I ever see you again?"  
  
Ksha: "Sure! But in other chapters ok?"  
  
Harry: "All right BYE!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry yells good-bye and waves as he drags Draco back to the castle and I wave back and yell good-bye. When I saw he was in the castle again I disappeared back to where I came from laptop and all.  
  
Ron: "Hey Harry where have you been and…HEY!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED AT HIM?!!!!!!!"  
  
Ron yelled pointing at Draco Harry smiled and said……….  
  
A very pretty girl named ksha happened to him. He laughed at Ron's puzzled expression and continued to drag Draco off telling Ron all about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters or places and thing they belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
PLEASE R/R OR IM GOING TO CRY!!!!!!! 


	2. The Lost Pet And The Christmas Search

THE LOST PET AND THE CHRISTMAS SEARCH  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
  
  
It's a week before Christmas at Hogwarts and all through the castle not a creature is stirring not even……………(Just joking^_^). The castle was already decorated with the Christmas cheer as Harry walked down the hallway admiring the yearly decorations he couldn't have helped but feel something is missing. Actually he felt something missing ever since Ksha went back he missed her and her weird ways. He would give anything to see Draco Malfoy hit by a lighting blot again. She as fun to be around even thou Iv only known her for a short while he admitted to him self. Then he decided to try out one of those Christmas miracles you see on TV. And he wished hard and wished long but nothing happened.  
  
Then suddenly he was flatted by ME!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha: "Oh sorry I knew my landing was a little too soft"  
  
I climbed off Harry's back (literally). And bursts into tears.  
  
Harry: "Ksha what's wrong? I'm sorry I yelled at you if…"  
  
Ksha: "NO Harry its not you Its just I lost my pet and I cant find him anywhere"*sniff*  
  
Harry: "I'll help you look for him"  
  
I look up from my crying  
  
Ksha: "Really? *Sniff* Ok let's go"  
  
I picked up my laptop and we started looking. Running down the hallways opening doors I was so distracted writing this fanfiction and looking for my pet I ran right into……….MY WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!! Then tripping and falling into my PLOT HOLE!!!!!!! .  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!  
  
When I was finished crawling out I came face to face with SNAPE!!!!!!!  
  
Snape: "I WANT YOUR WRITERS BLOCK AND PLOT HOLE CLEARD AWAY NOW!!!!!"  
  
Ksha: "FINE YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!!!!!!"  
  
I wipe out my laptop and just when I was about to start typing Snape grabs it and takes it away, which I think is a big mistake^_~  
  
Snape: "NO LAPTOPS ON SCHOOL PROPERTY!!!!!!!"  
  
Now defenseless I turn to Harry for help who gives me helpless look. Suddenly I got an idea my pet can help! So I called him.  
  
Ksha: "I've got it!!! SANDY!!!!!!!"  
  
Snape: "What are you talking about? Who's sandy?"  
  
Suddenly the hall started shaking and a purple elephant came barreling down the hallway trying not to step on anyone important that's why he only stepped on Snape crushing him. Then came to a stop in front of me.  
  
Ksha: "GOOD BOY" "SANDY!!!!!!!" "GOOD BOY!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry: "Ksha why didn't you call your pet in the first place?"  
  
Ksha: "Because it wouldn't fit my so called plot"  
  
Harry: "ok" 0.o;  
  
I took my laptop from Snape's twitching hand then started typing then the purple elephant disappeared along with my plot hole and writers block. I turned to look at Harry's shocked face to the twitching Snape and back again. Then I burst out laughing and so did Harry. Just then Draco walked around the corner upon seeing Snape twitching and me standing there laughing with my laptop in my hands he screamed like a girl and ran down the hallway much to our own amusement.  
  
Just then an evil sinister man appeared with a load POP!!!!!!! Everyone around who was watching the scene started to scream in terror.  
  
Harry: "VOLDEMORT!!!!!!! KSHA RUN!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha: "I'm not going anywhere!!!!!!!"  
  
The Evil Sinister Lord Voldemort: "My what a brave little girl you are I'm only here to kill Harry Move away girl"  
  
Ksha: "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! NO HURT HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!"  
  
I wiped out my laptop and started typing suddenly 10,000 pounds of England's finest chocolate appeared and dropped on The Evil Sinister Lord Voldemort knocking him unconscious but you could still see his feet then they rolled up like the witch from the wizard of Oz. All the screams of terror were replaced with sequels of joy as everyone ran for the chocolate.  
  
Ksha: "HEY BE CAREFULL YOU GUYS YOU DON'T WANT TO UNBURY HIM!!!!!!!" "DO YOU?"  
  
Everyone paled and started to back away from the chocolate  
  
Ksha: "That's better^^; I thought so"  
  
Harry: "Nice job!!! But I would have used bricks"  
  
Ksha: "Where's the fun in that?"  
  
Harry: "Good point"  
  
Ksha: "Hey I just remembered it's the week before Christmas!!! Harry what do you want for Christmas?"  
  
Harry: "I want Draco in a dress doing a jig!!!" (Not like that you weirdoes- _-)  
  
Ksha: "Coming right up"  
  
I pick up my laptop again and type something in and Draco appears in a pink frilly dress and starts doing a jig. Everyone that stayed to see what Id do next started laughing and Harry was rolling on the ground clutching his stomach laughing with tears rolling down his face. Apparently Draco still could talk on his free will was yelling threats and bribes to get someone to stop me. Harry sat up still laughing…….  
  
Harry: "The…*gasp! ha*…Only...*ha*…Thing…*Ha*…That….*fits of…laughter*…could...*hehe*…Make...This better…Bwahahahahaha...Is a camera…*tons of laughter*"  
  
I type on my laptop and cameras appear in everyone's hands and they start taking photos and just for fun I added Snape in dressed like the bogwart in third year red hand bag and all. Then for the grand faunally I hit them both with lighting Blots and everyone cheered some people Booed I toke care of them^_~  
  
Harry: "I have something for you to I got it just in case you came back"  
  
Harry pulls out a silver necklace chain and gave it to Ksha  
  
Ksha: "Thank you its so pretty"^_^  
  
Harry: "Your welcome"^_^  
  
Ksha: "I have to go now Sorry about this fanfiction I didn't have enough sugar and caffeine today all I had was three cups of coffee two cans of pop and a candy-cane"  
  
Harry: 0.O…"That's…ok...See you next time BYE!!!"  
  
Ksha: *sniff* "I'm going to miss you See you soon BYE!!!"  
  
I typed in my laptop and I disappear leaving only destruction and a ten- foot tall turkey (opps! how did that get there?@.@;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, and, things they belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
PLEASE R/R THANK YOU…Ill do better next time: Ksha vs. Peeves 


	3. Ksha VS Peeves

1 Ksha VS. PEEVES  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron are walking down the hallway its been a two weeks since Ksha's last visit and everything was back to normal Draco was as snotty as ever but stayed away from Harry much to his relief. Professor.Snape was very angry after what happened and was twice as mean nearly murderess and it didn't help that Professor.Trelawney caught on to this and now was predicting Harry's death at Snape's hands. The Christmas decorations were down and it was raining out as it normally dos but Harry had this feeling that today was a little to normal and when ever it got to normal………………………  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly Harry was tackled to the ground in a tight hug before he could turn around and there was Ksha sitting Indian style on Harry's back. Ron was just shocked it's not every day that your best friend gets tackled by a pretty girl in the hallway Harry just groaned.  
  
Harry: "Ksha is that you?"  
  
Ksha: "HI!!! Harry how are you? I missed you and who is this red headed boy?"  
  
Harry: "How am I? YOU JUST TACKELD ME!!! And that's Ron Weasely my best friend"  
  
Ksha: "Whoa!! You don't have to yell I'm getting off"  
  
Ksha gets off of Harry and shakes Ron's hand  
  
Ksha: "Nice to meet you I'm Ksha Anderson"  
  
Ron: "Nice to meet you to"  
  
Suddenly a ten-foot tall turkey runs by chasing Pansy. Ron stare mouth open eyes wide  
  
Harry: "Ksha what is that doing here? And what have you been up to?"  
  
Harry points at the turkey in slight annoyance and humor. Ksha puts on an innocent face  
  
Ksha: "Nothing honest"^^  
  
Harry: "KSHA!!!"  
  
Ksha: "Alright I suppose Ill get rid of it now*sigh*"  
  
Ksha pulls out her laptop and get rid of the ten-foot tall turkey  
  
Ron: "So you're the crazy girl"  
  
Ksha: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry: "Come down if you want to let of some steam use it on the slytherins OK?"  
  
Ksha: "FINE!!! Were are they?"  
  
Ron: "In there having breakfast"  
  
Ron points to a door to the great hall Ksha wipes out her laptop ready to walk into the great hall to let off some steam then suddenly Peeves appears and starts to throwing water balloons at Ksha nearly hitting her laptop but soaking her head.  
  
Harry: "Uh Oh PEEVES!!!"  
  
Ksha: "THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE WORSE OFF THEN DEAD!!! YOU STUPID GHOST!!!!!!!  
  
Peeves is yelling insults like stupid crazy girl and *censored* to keep this rated low. Ksha is about to start typing when Harry stops her  
  
Harry: "I don't think even you can hurt a ghost"  
  
Ksha: "Your right but I know someone who can"*Evil^^Grin*  
  
Ksha walks into the great hall unnoticed and Peeves fallows curious. You know curiosity-killed peeves in the first place and Ksha stops close to the slytherin table. Then types in her laptop suddenly 5,000 water balloons appear above the slytherin table and fall on them soaking them all except for Draco who was being held off to the side being hugged protectively by Californian poppy*who reviewed my fanfiction(THANX)* I hand Peeves a bag of water balloons and stand back as Peeves stares stupidly at the bag.  
  
Professor.Dumbledore: "WHO DID THIS?!!!!!!!"  
  
He asked storming down to the table I innocently point at Peeves and Professor.Dumdbledore take out his wand and toasts Peeves then goes back to his table. I stuck my tongue out at Peeves and walked back over to Harry and Ron. Everyone in the hall was laughing and there was a few scattered shouts of: Hey its her that crazy girl!!! I shut them up with a glare.  
  
Ksha: "Two birds with on stone"  
  
Ron: "WOW! You really got them good they didn't even think it was you wait in till Fred and George hear about this!"  
  
Harry: "Now why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Ksha: "One last thing before I go"  
  
Ksha typed on her laptop and a ten-foot tall turkey appeared with a giant basket of San Francisco's finest chocolate for everyone from Brirdie*who reviewed my fanfiction(THANX)* and me. I hugged Harry and Ron good-bye and disappeared I could hear one last thing Harry said…………  
  
Harry: "HEY!!!!!!! YOU FORGOT THE TURKEY AGAIN!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha: "Oops!!"^0^;  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, and things they belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
R/R PLEASE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS 


	4. A Summer Away From The Crazyness?

Chapter: Four  
  
  
  
It's summer vacation but not for Harry after the last incident with the Ton tongue toffee the Dursley's have been going out of their way to be extra mean. Making him do ridicules chores like re-tiling the roof and painting the house one shade lighter for no reason. He couldn't use his godfather to get out of work because they took away Hedwig so he couldn't contact him. Harry was really depressed but he had something to look forward to Ron sent him a owl telling him that they convinced Dumbledore to let Harry come over to their house for two weeks. They said that there sending some one over to pick him up. 'Its most likely going to be one of those ministry of magic cars' Harry thought.  
  
After some persuading Harry finally convinced Mr. Dursley to let him go since they where coming in a normal car (A/N: Which Mr. Dursley wanted to see what kind but he's going to regret that^_~) and the Dursleys ran out of ideas to make him suffer.  
  
Harry is sitting at the end of the driveway staring off into the distance waiting to be picked up. Suddenly a ten-foot tall Turkey runs by.  
  
Harry: "Uh oh 0.o; That cant be good"  
  
Mr. Dursley walks out of the house down to the end of the driveway  
  
Mr. Dursley: "Are they here yet?"  
  
Suddenly a blue car comes wiping around the corner and runs over Mr. Dursley. Harry stands there shocked in till he recognizes who ran Mr. Dursley over…  
  
Ksha: "What's with him? I thought he wanted to see the car?"  
  
Harry grins  
  
Harry: "HEY KSHA"  
  
I look up to see Harry  
  
Ksha: "HARRY!!!!!!!"  
  
I jump out of my car and hugged Harry  
  
Harry: "What are you doing here? Are you here to drive the Dursleys mad?"  
  
Harry said with a hopeful look on his face  
  
Ksha: "I'm here to pick you up to go to the Weasleys And I'll see about the Dursley's"  
  
Harry puts on the puppy dog look  
  
I took one look at that face…  
  
Ksha: "OK"  
  
Harry smiles then suddenly we hear a groan and we turn around to see Mr. Dursley crawling out from under the car. I wipe out my laptop and suddenly Snape falls out of the sky landing on Mr.Dursley.  
  
Snape: "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
Snape didn't look to happy after falling out of the sky to land on a muggle and to be so close to Harry before the school year he looked livid. Snape looked past Harry to see me holding my laptop he gave a frightened squeak but quickly cover it up with a scowl.  
  
Snape: "What do you want?"  
  
Ksha: "Still mad at me aren't you?"  
  
Snape glared and Ksha glared back (A/N: "Acck!" writers block@.@) Harry could see their battle auras sparking then Harry realized they were having a contest of will power or you can call it a staring contest  
  
Harry: o.0;  
  
Ksha: "You blinked"  
  
Snape: "Did not"  
  
Ksha: "Did to"  
  
Snape: "Did not"  
  
Ksha: "Did to"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TO"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"TO"  
  
"STOP IT!!!" yelled Harry they both stopped to look at Harry  
  
Harry: "Besides Ksha won"  
  
Ksha smiled at Harry causing him to blush Snape just pouted  
  
Ksha: "See I win so you have to do what I say"  
  
Snape: "Uh Oh"  
  
Ksha*Evil^^Grin*: "Don't worry I wont hurt you all you got to do is stay here and terrorize the Dursley's O.K.?"  
  
Snape: "That's all?"  
  
Harry grind at Ksha  
  
Ksha: "Yup! And Harry got anything in mind?"  
  
Harry whispered something into Ksha's ear and Ksha whispered it into Snape's ear. Ten minutes later Dudley had an enchanted cake floating just out of his reach no matter what he does and Mrs.Dursley was cursed with a enlarged neck all the better to spy on the neighbors that will teach her not to spy.  
  
Ksha: "Hey Harry ever seen one of these?"  
  
I said holding up a Harry Potter book  
  
Harry: "No! They make books about me?"  
  
Ksha: "Not only that! But this is a Muggle book"  
  
Harry: "What!!! That cant be The Ministry Of Magic would never allow it"  
  
Ksha: "Well they do because Muggles wouldn't believe anyway it's written by this blonde woman named J.K. Rowling"  
  
"You mean that strange woman in the bushes over there?" Harry said pointing at no other then J.K. Rowling her self. Harry picked up a rock and through it at her "SCAT!!! YOU HEARD ME!!!" Harry yelled at her J.K. Rowling took off with a Yelp!. I looked at Harry oddly "Ya Uncle Vernon has to always flush her out," said Harry  
  
Snape: "Are you done with your little conversation now can you send me BACK!!!"  
  
Ksha: " Opps! Were going to be late got to go"  
  
I started to drag Harry and his stuff to the car  
  
Snape: "HEY!!!"  
  
Ksha: "Don't worry once you put 5 more hexes on the Dursleys you'll be sent back"  
  
Snape stomped off scowling getting to work I started to drive off  
  
Harry: "Your only 14 you can't drive"  
  
Ksha: "Who says I cant?"*Grrrrrrrrrrrrr*  
  
Harry: "No-one you're a greet driver"^^;  
  
Harry said watching people jump out of the way of the car  
  
Ksha: "Good! Now lets go free Sirius Black!!!"  
  
Harry: "WHAT!!!"  
  
But before Harry could do anything they disappeared in a puff of pink smoke  
  
~At Voldemort's Secret, Evil, Diabolical, Sinister, Nasty, Scary, Murderous, Smelly Hide Out…  
  
Voldemort looked at the heading above "MY HIDE OUTS NOT SMELLY!!!" yelled Voldemort (A/N: Sorry!o.0;)  
  
ANYWAY!!!…  
  
~At Voldemort's Secret, Evil, Diabolical, Sinister, Nasty, Scary, Murderous, Hide Out…  
  
Voldemort checks the heading for smelly  
  
Voldemort: "Better"  
  
Voldemort was having a gathering of Death-Eaters plotting revenge on Harry and me…When suddenly we appeared right in the middle of the circle of Death- Eaters with a loud POP! Car and all. Voldemort stared in disbelief "You have to Crazy or Brave to appear in the middle of a Death-Eater meeting" said Voldemort  
  
Ksha: "Well…I'm crazy!!! But I don't know about Harry I just dragged him along"  
  
Voldemort: o.0;  
  
Ksha: "Were just here to pick up Peter"  
  
Voldemort: "No you don't get them"  
  
All the Death-Eaters started to surround them suddenly Aurors appeared all around. It seems that the ministry of magic caught on to where Voldemort was hiding and was planning an attack today. The Death-Eaters stopped attacking us and started fighting with the Aurors. Deadly curses and hexes went flying everywhere. I pulled out my laptop and typed into it and suddenly everyone's wand s turned into pillows. "All those hexes are dangers someone can get hurt settle this with a pillow fight" said Ksha. All the Death-Eaters glared at me and the Aurors looked at their pillows in shock. One of the Death-Eaters hits one of the Aurors and started an all out fight one of the Aurors pushed their way through the crowed to get to me…  
  
Auror: "Aren't you that escapee from a wizarding insane asylum?"  
  
Ksha: " Oh! Look at the time! I have to get Harry to his friend's house. Pettigrews over there"  
  
The Auror look at Pettigrew and while he was distracted I typed into my laptop and with a loud POP! Harry and me disappeared.  
  
Auror: "HEY!!! GET BACK HERE!!! *sigh* why dos this always happen to me one time I lost a whole dead guy" he said to Pettigrew as he tied him up.  
  
Ron was sitting in front of his house waiting for his best friend to show up then suddenly with a loud POP! We appeared. "WERE HERE!!!!!!!" shouted ksha.  
  
Ron: "HARRY!!! How was the ride over?"  
  
Harry: "…"-_-;  
  
Ksha: "It was fine we made a few stops on the way (and freed Sirius) nothing much"  
  
Ron: "WHAT!!! YOU FREED SIRIUS!!! How did you even now about him?"  
  
Harry: "You know that creepy blonde women who's always stocking me?"  
  
Ron: "Brittany Spears?"  
  
Harry: "No the other one"  
  
Ron: "Oh! You mean her…SCAT!!!"  
  
Ron picks up a rock and scares Brittany Spears and J.K. Rowling out of the near by bushes  
  
  
  
Harry: "Well…she writes a book series for Muggles called Harry Potter"  
  
Ron: o.0; " Anyways Ksha?"  
  
Ksha: "Ya?"  
  
I look up from my bowl of lemon sherbet  
  
Ron: "Where did you?…Never mind my dad wants to know if you would like to stay for the summer when he's trying to get you into Hogwarts?"  
  
Ksha: "Sure!!!"  
  
Harry smiled this summer was not going to boring at all not with some as pretty and insane as Ksha.  
  
  
  
MEAN While…  
  
Snape: "O.k. that four hex's just one more and…ACCK!!!"  
  
Snape runs away in terror as a ten foot tall turkey chases him around the Dursleys front lawn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I've deiced to make this a full time fan fiction and not a short chaptered funny I'm going to think of a plot if I can I'm sorry about the slow up-dating I have a lot on my plate^^;)  
  
Please R/R and Please don't flame me they will be used to dry my tears;___;  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, and, things they belong to J.K. Rowling)  
  
Love: ksha2222 


	5. When Gnomes Attack!

When Gnomes Attack!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: When Gnomes Attack!  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been a couple of days since Ksha and Harry has arrived and stayed at the Weasley's residence for the rest of summer. Mr. Weasley went to work to get Ksha into Hogwarts at her request. Mrs. Weasley of course went right away to work making Ksha a sweater even thou Ksha said it wasn't necessary^^;. When she was done she managed to corner her to and put it on.  
  
Ron(pointing and laughing): "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Nice sweater Ksha!!!" I glared at him  
  
Ksha: "Your mom made it don't laugh." I picked my laptop up menacingly. Ron backed away pale. Suddenly an angry yell was heard  
  
Mrs.Weasley: "FRED!!!!!!! GEORGE!!!!!!!HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO RIG ME GOOD DISHS TO SING SONGS BY THAT PURPLE MUGGLE THING ?!!!?!!!?!?"  
  
Harry(walks up): "What's going on?"  
  
Ksha: "By the sounds of it Fred and George rig the dishes to sing Barney again"  
  
Both Harry and Ksha shuddered at the thought. (A/N: My little sister has no stopped watching the Barney video we have over and over and over and over again and my beds right where the T.V. set is through the wall.*Shudder* There's only a wall separating me from.HIM!!!!!!!*ksha2222 jumps into bed scared like the boy for the sixth sense* I Hear Barney All Day~!!!!.God Help Me!.) Harry, Ron, and, Ksha entered the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley waving a singing plate lecturing the twins.  
  
Mrs. Weasley: "Now go de-gnome the garden as your punishment"  
  
Fred and George: "Yes Mother!" They went out side to get to work. I skipped up to Mrs. Weasley looking innocent.  
  
Ksha: "Mrs. Weasley can I help them?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley: "Well it is their punishment.but that would be nice of you to help out. Go ahead"  
  
An evil looking grin covered my face as I skipped out side with joy.  
  
'This cannot be good*sigh*I better watch her' Thought Harry.  
  
Harry: "I'm going to help to" Harry took off out-side to find Ksha cackling evilly laptop in hand.  
  
Harry: "Ksha!!! What are you doing?!!!"  
  
He yelled as he watched ksha whisper something into a garden gnomes ear and put it on the ground and watched it scamper off.  
  
Ksha(Trying To Look Innocent): "Nothing"  
  
Harry gave her the Yah-Right-Look. Suddenly there were yells from the garden as Fred and George came barreling out of the garden looking shocked.  
  
Harry: "Fred! George! What is it?!"  
  
Fred: "There's. . ."  
  
Suddenly a hundred garden gnomes came marching out the garden chanting something that sounded like fudge? Harry paled. Fudge as in Mr. Fudge that was visiting today to discuss Ksha's admittance to Hogwarts? This is not good. . .  
  
Inside:  
  
Mr. Weasely: "Welcome Mr. Fudge"  
  
Fudge stepped into the room through the fires place.  
  
Mr. Fudge: "Skip the pleasantries Weasley. I don't even approve that Miss. Ksha should be going to Hogwarts. Its Dumbledore who dos. Speaking of Dumbldore he should be coming soon."  
  
Mr. Fudge and Mr. Weasley say down and started talking about Ksha going to Hogwarts.  
  
Mr. Weasley: "Ksha's not dangerous at all"  
  
Mr. Fudge: "That's not what I here from young Mr. Malfoy. He has to take serious therapy after what Ksha did to him. The poor boy. Put into a dress."  
  
Mr. Weasley muttered something about Malfoy already needing therapy before. Suddenly they stop talking listening to something.  
  
Mr. Weasley: "Do you hear that?"  
  
Mr. Fudge: "Yes. Its sounds like a hundred little voices chanting- *Gulp*chanting-My name"  
  
Suddenly the room filled with hundreds of gnomes. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Fudge jump out of their seats and cried out in surprise. They jumped onto them and started pulling their hair and biting their ankles. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Fudge dance around the room franticly trying to throw off their small attackers. Harry and Ksha ran just in time to see them panic.  
  
Harry: "WHATS GOING ON?!!!"  
  
Ksha: "Well Mr. Fudge is the one who started the mistreatment of gnomes."  
  
Harry: "Mistreatment?"  
  
Ksha: "Well flinging them out of the garden. Really Harry. Why doesn't anyone ask them nicely to leave?"  
  
Harry: "But why are they attacking Mr.Weasley to?"  
  
Ksha: "Good Question Harry."  
  
Ksha picked up on of the gnomes in mid lounge at Mr. Weasley. (A/N: {Speaking Gnome})  
  
Ksha: "{You!. Please call off the attack on the red haired one.}"  
  
The gnome nodded and scamper off and told the ones attacking Mr. Weasley to stop. After the attack stopped on Mr. Weasley he stood beside Ksha and Harry watching Mr. Fudge. Fudge tried to reach the gnomes crawling up the middle of his back but couldn't. Mr. Weasley of course asked Ksha what was going on and Ksha explained.  
  
Harry: "I'm not even going to ask how you learned to speak gnome."  
  
Ksha*Smiles*: "Time Harry and understanding not being understood."  
  
Mr. Weasley: "Hate to interrupt you but what about Mr. Fudge? It's getting kind of bad."  
  
Mr. Weasley was right. It was getting bad. The gnomes some how have found the hammer and nails and nailed Mr. Fudge to the ground by his robes.  
  
Harry: "Umm.Someone should do something."  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore appeared with a loud POP!. Seeing the scene before him Dumbledore couldn't help letting a smile tug on his lips.  
  
Dumbledore: "I think that's well enough."  
  
Waving his wand the gnomes where transported back to the garden leaving Mr. Fudge nailed to the ground.  
  
Dumbledore: "Well Mr. Fudge it seems I arrived just in time to help you up."  
  
Dumbledore used a nail removing spell and help Mr. Fudge up. Who looked really embarrassed and angry.  
  
Mr. Fudge: "Dumbledore I don't want that-that GIRL! In Hogwarts."  
  
Dumbldore: "I doubt you could stop her if she wants to. Isn't the right Ksha?"  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
Dumbledore: "See now. Lets not argue over the inevitable shall we."  
  
Mr. Fudge sighed he knew he couldn't win this one.  
  
Mr. Fudge: "Fine. Then I'll leave then"  
  
Mr. Fudge raised his wand to leave when Ksha stopped him.  
  
Ksha*EvilSmile*: "Remember Mr. Fudge to send out a notice to stop the mistreatment of gnomes or I'll have to send some to your place to remind you."  
  
Mr. Fudge paled.  
  
Mr. Fudge: "But we can't speak gnome"  
  
Ksha: "Don't worry about that I bet Mr. Weasley would be more then happy to learn. Right Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Mr. Weasley: "Sure! I wouldn't mind being one of the first to speak gnome."  
  
Ksha: "See? Now go send the notice times a wasting."  
  
Mr. Fudge nodded and disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore: "Ksha the Lap-Top?"  
  
Ksha: "Oh! Yes. Here."  
  
Ksha handed Dumbledore her Laptop giving it one last fond pat.  
  
Dumbledore: "Ah. Yes. Thank-you Miss. Ksha. I'll take go care of it for you. See you at Hogwarts Harry and Ksha. Good day."  
  
Dumbldore disappeared with a loud POP!.  
  
Harry: "What's going on?"  
  
Ksha: "Well Harry I'm letting Dumbldore study it when I attend Hogwarts. I'll get a real wand of course."  
  
Harry: "Wow. Okay. But do you know how to use a real wand?"  
  
Ksha*Blush*: "Actually I was wondering it you could tutor me Harry-Chan?"  
  
Harry*Blush*: "I'd love to."  
  
Ksha: "Thanx Harry."  
  
Ksha shyly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. Harry blushed he couldn't wait for the new school year to start.  
  
At Mr. Fudge's House:  
  
Mr. Fudge: "I'll think I'll send out a notice tomorrow. Right now I'll take a nice relaxing walk."  
  
Mr. Fudge opened his front door to find hundreds of growling gnomes glaring at him. He gulped and his eyes widened. Mr. Fudge slammed the door quickly and heard thuds of their little bodies hitting it.  
  
Mr. Fudge: "On seconded thought I'll send it out now."  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I've deiced to make this a full time fan fiction and not a short chaptered funny I'm going to think of a plot if I can I'm sorry about the slow up-dating I have a lot on my plate^^;Please R/R and Please don't flame me they will be used to dry my tears;___;)  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, and, things they belong to J.K. Rowling)  
  
Love: ksha2222 


End file.
